The present disclosure relates generally to the operation of a central plant for serving building thermal energy loads. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for optimizing the operation of one or more subplants of a central plant.
A heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system (also referred to as “a central plant” or “an energy plant” herein) may include various types of equipment configured to serve the thermal energy loads of a building or building campus. For example, a central plant may include HVAC devices such as heaters, chillers, heat recovery chillers, cooling towers, or other types of equipment configured to provide heating or cooling for the building. Some central plants include thermal energy storage configured to store the thermal energy produced by the central plant for later use.
A central plant may consume resources from a utility (e.g., electricity, water, natural gas, etc.) to heat or cool a working fluid (e.g., water, glycol, etc.) that is circulated to the building or stored for later use to provide heating or cooling for the building. Fluid conduits typically deliver the heated or chilled fluid to air handlers located on the rooftop of the building or to individual floors or zones of the building. The air handlers push air past heat exchangers (e.g., heating coils or cooling coils) through which the working fluid flows to provide heating or cooling for the air. The working fluid then returns to the central plant to receive further heating or cooling and the cycle continues.
Controlling the central plant includes determining a set of operating parameters of the HVAC devices. In particular, some HVAC device operates according to a selected operating parameter from a range of operating parameters. Examples of the operating parameters include operating capacity (e.g., 50% capacity) of corresponding HVAC devices. Determining a set of operating parameters includes, for a candidate set of operating parameters, predicting thermodynamic states (e.g., pressure values, temperatures values, mass flow values, etc.) of different HVAC devices in operation together, and predicting power consumption of the central plant based on the predicted thermodynamic states. By comparing power consumptions of different candidate sets of operating parameters, a candidate set with the lowest power consumption may be determined as the set of operating parameters.
One conventional approach of predicting thermodynamic states of a central plant for a candidate set of operating parameters includes computing the full thermodynamic states by a non-linear solver. However, predicting thermodynamic states of the central plant in a complex arrangement by the non-linear solver is inefficient in terms of computational resources (e.g., processor usage and memory used). Furthermore, predicting thermodynamic states for multiple sets of operating parameters, and comparing power consumptions for multiple sets of operating parameters to determine a set of thermodynamic states rendering a lower power consumption through a conventional approach is inefficient and computationally exhaustive.